A Little Space
by Firewalker711
Summary: So do you honestly think Margo lasted in her new room? Although somewhat independent, I still think she'd miss her sisters. :)


A Little Space. . .

***It was around 10:30 on a Saturday morning. And after finishing the breakfast dishes, Gru headed for the living room with his newspaper. He wanted to steal a quick read before the girls occupied him with _other_ weekend activities. He arrived to find Agnes sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by three minions.  
***Like with every weekend, Gru started to allow them to come up from sublevel, keep the girls company, then camp out in the living room. Well this time it was Dave, Mark and Jerry, who were more than eager to participate. They had blank sheets of paper and crayons spread all over the floor, drawing pictures and coloring them in.  
Looking up Agnes smiled and said, "Hi dad. . ."  
Grinning back, Gru replied, "Hi, pumpkin. What you doing?" Getting up, she walked up to him holding one of her pictures. "Drawing some unicorns. See?" There Gru found himself staring down at what was probably the 20th unicorn-rainbow picture she'd drawn so far. But still, it was just as pretty as the rest of them.  
"Very nice. . ." Gru replied, pleased with how proud she was. That's when he noticed that Edith was missing. "How come Edith isn't coloring with you?"  
"She'll be back." Agnes replied, sitting back down on the floor. "She went to go get the markers." During this time, Margo walked into the livingroom and began moving things around, as though looking for something. Now she hesitated, then blurted out.  
"Have you seen my diary?"  
"Come again?" he asked, as though not hearing her correctly. "Since when do _you_ keep a diary?"  
"Uh. . .since I've been here." she shyly replied. "Things have been so nice that. . .I just wanted to keep track of them now. That's all. . ." As Gru smiled at her, she sighed then added, "But it won't do me any good if I can't find it!" Knowing that his chance of reading was officially shot, Gru set the paper down and stood up. "Chillax. . .I'll help you look. . ."  
"Thanks. . ."

They didn't go very far, when Edith came skipping into the livingroom.  
Looking up from her masterpiece, Agnes asked, "Did you get um?"  
"No. . .But I found _this_ instead!" she proudly announced, holding up what Gru made out to be a little pink book. Now he noticed the way Margo's eyes widened with outrage. "You have my diary?!" she exclaimed as Gru shook his head with disapproval.  
"_Ediiith_. . ." he firmly called out. "Give it back!"  
"Wait. . .wait. . ." she chirped. "Did you know she has a boyfriend?!" This had Gru gaping at Margo, who looked like she got slapped in the face. Gasping with horror she replied,  
"I do not!"  
"Yes you do! Says so right here! I Chad!"  
"_What_?" Gru asked, noticing the way Margo's cheeks deeply flushed.  
"I'm gonna _kill_ you, Edith!" she hissed through her teeth. "Give that back, now!"  
"But first you gotta catch me!" Edith said, as she turned and began to run down the hall.  
"Come back here!"  
"Margo loves Chaaad. . .Margo loves _Chaaad_!" she mimed, running for their bedroom.  
***In one mad lunge Margo tackled her sister, knocking her to the floor. Jumping on top of her, she pinned her down with both knees. "I'll take that!" Margo snapped, yanking the diary out of her hands. Thereafter out of pure retaliation, she gave Edith another hard shove, knocking her back to the floor. "Hey!" she whined, as Margo stood to her feet.  
"Serves you right you little sneak! That's what ya get for being so nosy!"  
"Well at least I don't like boys! _Ewww_!" she said, as Margo rolled her eyes and looked away. Amused by the whole thing, Gru decided to tease her a little.  
"Uhh. . .Yeah. So. Who is dis. . .Chad?" Nervously beginning to fidget, Margo wheedled,  
"No one. . .Just a friend from school. That's all. . ."  
"Really?" Gru teased, as Edith began to giggle. "Are you sure about dat?"  
Not finding it so amusing, Margo glared from Edith to him and said,  
"Yeah. But if you don't believe me. . .read it yourself!" she snapped, shoving it in his hand. With that she spun away from them, went in the bedroom and slammed the door.  
***For a minute Gru could only stare down at her little diary, the temptation consuming him to want to read it! But instead he thought back to his childhood, and knew exactly how she felt. Sighing heavily, Gru knew that he had to respect some of the boundaries of Margo's privacy, whether he liked it or not! And so did everybody else. This had him looking towards Edith, to find that she wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, she looked rather sad. "You know. . .what you did was out of line."  
Putting her head down, she mumbled, "Sorry. . ."  
"I know. . .Just wait right here, and keep an eye on your sister for me. A'right?"  
"Ok. . ."

***Slowly stepping inside, Gru found Margo sitting on the edge of her torpedo bed, leaning up against the bookshelf with her arms tightly folded. Out the corner of her eye she saw him coming, and asked, "Well? Did you find anything good?" Trying not to laugh at her, Gru replied,  
"No. . .cause I didn't read it." Now he found himself giving her a very serious gaze. "But I'm just trusting dat if anyting serious comes up, you'll talk to me. . . Right?"  
Reading him loud and clear, Margo nodded, "Right. . ."  
Feeling that she was sincere, Gru handed Margo her diary. As she took it from him, he replied, "Good. Cause I tink everyones entitled to dere privacy. Even at eleven. . ."  
Although appreciative, Margo sighed with frustration. "_Nothings_ private for me, dad! Edith's always digging in my stuff! And she's done it forever! She's such a pain!" Letting out a frustrated groan, she snapped, "_Uggghh_! Sometimes I wish I were an only child!"  
Shaking his head, Gru chuckled.  
"Speaking as an only child. . .No, you don't. Even though it seems nice. It can get lonely."  
"Yeah. . .But at least you had your space." Deep in thought Gru rubbed a hand over his chin and replied,  
"True. . .Which leads me to believe dat maybe _you_ should have it, too"  
"What?" Margo asked, as though not hearing him correctly.  
"You huord me. What say. . .with a room of your own?" Gasping with excitement, Margo blurted, "Really?"  
"Sure. I tink you're old enough to be by yourself. You can use de spare bedroom down the hall, and it'll be off limits to de younger siblings. In fact, I'll even give you a lock for your door. And no one will have the key but you. . .and _me_."  
Completely enthused, Margo eagerly asked, "So, when can I start packing?"  
Shrugging, Gru playfully replied, "Oh, now's as good time as any. . ." Overwhelmed with gratitude, Margo threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said, as he began to chuckle. "You're welcome. . ."

***Within the hour, Margo eagerly gathered what little stuff she had and began moving into her new room. All the while she was still not talking to her middle sister, who silently watched with a depressed look on her face. Putting her head down, Edith sadly whispered, "She hates me. . ."  
Feeling for her, Gru gently gripped the back of her neck and replied, "No, she doesn't. Margo's growing up, and she needs her space. When you grow up, you'll be de same way. Trust me." He said, as Margo walked passed them with some more of her bags. As she went into her new room, she heard Agnes say, "But. . .What if there's a closet monster? If it comes out to get her, we'll never know." As Margo rolled her eyes, she heard Gru chuckle.  
"For de trillionth time Agnes, dere is no such ting."  
"But. . .But. . .what about bedtime stories?" She sadly asked, causing a twinge of guilt to surge through Margo. Feeling for his little kitten, Gru sighed, then picked her up off the floor.  
"Aww. . .Dat won't change. I'm sure she'll come in when we read dem, den go to her room at bedtime. Look on de bright side. You two will have more room for your tings. And she'll have more room for hers." Letting out a downhearted sigh, Edith replied,  
"Yeah. . .But it still won't be the same. . ."  
***Throughout the rest of the day, Margo was totally consumed with unpacking and rearranging everything in her new room. So much so, that the thought of going back for bedtime stories seemed _petty_. But not to her younger siblings. Although Gru tried to comfort them, he could tell that they were very hurt over her not showing up. Yet he supported Margo's decision, knowing that she was growing up. Even if it was just a little bit.  
***But once she was alone in her own bed, Margo realized just how big, quiet, and lonely her room really was. Gru was right. Deep down she wondered how he managed as an only child. But that's when she figured if he could do it. . .then so could she! She had nothing to worry about. With Gru's bedroom being just down the hallway, she knew she was safe and secure. Yet as she lie there, Agnes's little words began to float around in her head.  
_(But what if there's a closet monster? If it comes out ta get her, then we'll never know.)_  
This sent a little stab of fear through Margo. Just as quickly she shrugged it off, knowing it was absolutely ridiculous. Yet. . .the more she stared at that dark closet, the more her mind continued to race until she couldn't take it anymore. . .

**Meanwhile. . .**  
***Jerry and Mark were lying on the floor in their sleeping bags, totally engrossed with a scary movie. At the same time Gru, now in his PJ's, was on the sofa trying to work on a word search puzzle. Or at least, that was the goal. But every minute or so he was interrupted by Dave who kept pointing out new words before he had a chance to spot them. That's when an ear-piercing scream came from the TV. Startled, Gru looked up just in time to see Mark and Jerry jump, then giggle between themselves. Not finding it so amusing, Gru chastised,  
"You'd better tourn that off or you'll be sorry!"  
"_Awwww_! Nooo. . .pease?" They both whined out, the same way his girls did!  
Rolling his eyes, Gru nodded,  
"Alright. But if you get scared don't come crawling in my bed! Or else I'll kick you out!"  
"Ooh, ooh, ver!. . ." Dave interrupted, anxiously pointing out a word on the page. This was about then tenth time Dave had caught a hidden word before he did. "What? You again?" Gru retorted, smirking at the proud look on Daves face. Shaking his head, Gru circled it and said,  
"Sometimes I tink we made you too smart for your own good!"  
As Dave grinned, a low creaking noise could be heard from down the hall. This had them all looking up, including Gru, who knew right away where it was coming from. Handing Dave the book, he got up and quietly went to the door. By then, he found that Margo had come out of her room, and was standing in front of the girls bedroom. He watched as she hesitated, as though trying to decide whether to go in or not. That's when he cleared his throat, loud enough for her to jump and spin around."Umm. . .What are you doing?"  
Cornered and busted, Margo quickly replied,  
"I had to go to the bathroom. . ." Cracking a smile, Gru replied,  
"Uh. . .de bathrooms dat way. . ."  
"Oh. . .I know. But I thought I forgot something. . ." she mumbled, as Gru slowly folded his arms. By the way his eyebrow raised, Margo knew he didn't believe her.  
"Really? Is it so important dat you'd wake your sisters up in the middle of the night?" He mimed rather playfully. Knowing she was busted, Margo began to fidget.  
"I guess not. . ." she muttered, sheepishly darting passed him. "Goodnight. . ." Grinning at her, Gru shook his head and whispered, "Goodnight keedo. . ."  
***Sighing heavily, Margo crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Knowing she was in for a long night, she was just about to turn on her side when she heard her bedroom door slowly creak open. Heart racing, she nervously whispered.  
"Who is it?" This prompted the figure to step forward, causing her to sit up a bit. Focusing in the darkness, Margo was relieved to find that it was in fact Mark! Full of relief Margo watched as he hesitated, as though not sure of what to do. That is, until she nodded in a rather coaxing way. Smiling, he eagerly came inside with a sleeping bag tucked under an arm, followed by Dave and Jerry!  
***Around 3:00am, Gru got up to find that all three of the boys had disappeared. That's when he noticed that the door to Margo's room was halfway open. This had him quietly approaching, expecting to find it empty. But as he looked inside, he saw that not only was Margo in bed. . .but she had company! Stepping in further, he made out two small lumps to be Jerry and Mark. Both were on the foot of the bed, crisscrossed from each other and snoring loudly. Sleeping next to Margo was Dave, cuddled up against her like a doll. Shaking his head, Gru knew without a doubt that he had been correct about the boys being scared. But it also came to Margo's advantage. For they needed her company, as much as she needed theirs!  
***Not disturbing them, Gru waited until Margo got up later in the morning. He caught her alone in the kitchen about to fix herself some toast. "Morning, keeten . ." he loudly chimed, getting her attention. Looking up, she quickly replied, "Morning, dad. . ." Going the fridge, he reached in for the orange juice. "So how'd it go last night?" he purposely asked, noticing how she now avoided his playful gaze. "Fine. . . ." Unable to help it, an artful grin crept over his face.  
"Fine, huh? You _cheated_, young lady. . ."  
Letting out a scoff, she replied,  
"Did not. . .I didn't go back in the room. . .  
"But you still had _company_. . ." Gru playfully inclined, causing Margo to sigh with defeat. This had him sitting next to her. "Look. . .Just because you have a room of your own, doesn't mean you have to be alone. De only defference now, is that _you_ call the shots. Which means dat. . .you can invite your sisters for _sleepovers_." He stressed, as her eyes widened with some intrigue. "I'm sure they'd love that. Especially Edith. . .She's missing you." At the mentioning of her name, Margo looked away. By the troubled expression on her face, Gru knew that she'd missed her too. This had him nodding with some satisfaction. "Just think about it. . .a'right?"  
*****Later that day. . .**  
***Although Margo was still silent toward Edith, it wasn't from being angry. Deep down inside, she really didn't know what to say. But Edith did. She had been working on something throughout the day, coloring it until it was completed. Then she gathered up what nerve she had and approached Margo, who was on the sofa watching TV with Gru. Shyly she slid a pretty strip of paper, adorned with rainbows and butterflies.  
**Looking from it to her rather surprised, Margo asked, "What's this?"  
"It's a bookmark. . .for your diary. . ." As a touched expression crept over Gru's face, Edith dolefully muttered, "I'm sorry. . ."  
***By the way her voice cracked, Margo could tell she was about to cry. This had a lump coming into her throat. Swallowing it down she replied, "It's ok. Just promise me you won't ever do it again." Now when Edith looked up at her, tears were gleaming in her eyes. "I promise. . ."  
**Seeing this was too much. Unable to help it, Margo reached out until she was giving Edith a tight hug. When Margo let her go, she had a big smile on her face. "Can ya come back in the room, now?" She eagerly asked.  
**This had Margo glancing toward Gru, to find he'd been watching the whole time. Noticing the enticed expression on his face, Margo thought it over. "Well. . .To be honest I kinda like it where I'm at. . ." she replied, as Edith sighed with disappointment. "But. . .Since I missed the bedtime story last night, you can read it in my room tonight. . .then sleep if you want. . ." she hinted, pleased with the proud smile on Gru's face.


End file.
